Windmill Workhorse
by Dynomation
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, is about to be tested by her foalhood. As old rival Dusty Wrench Miller is coming to town as the new windmill keeper of Ponyville. Let the madness begin


Twilight Sparkle the smartest filly in the school was being proved wrong by a dusty orange colt. The colt was new to Canterlot, so none of the residents where ready for his shenanigans, and for Twilight it was brain fuel just to speak to him, the same age but of different backgrounds. He was from Trottingham, the city of inventors and science.

"So why where you trying to fly?" she asked as the colt pulled himself up, large pair of welding goggles placed on his head. "Well I was trying to impress my Dad, the first earthpony to fly with wings!" he said smiling goofily. Twilight frowned "So why do you have to crash into my reading tree?" asked the small unicorn filly.

The colt frowned "Well I didn`t know that! I`m new here, I`ll find some other ponies tree to crash into happy?" he asked crossing his fore-hooves, Twilight frowned. "Well can you move that thing so I can read again to litter lout"

He grumbled something "Very well, but I shall not enjoy moving it!" he said as he began to push the wooden hang-glider that had been snapped in half by the tree. As the pushed the thing away he mumbled something.

Twilight sat down with her newest book, 'Let it Rock, 500 fascinating facts about Geology' a snap of wood snapped her back from the book, as the same colt was climbing her tree "What are you doing now?!" she shouted up at him, he`s head swing down to look at the Jr egghead, he goofly smile still on his face "I was finding a good stick, did you know this tree is Oak?"

"I thought it was Ash?" stated Twilight confused "No all trees in Canterlot are Oak, due to something I don`t understand but all of the trees I`ve seen are Oak so far!" he smiled as he looked at the book "Oh I got that book, a bit boring at first, chapter 4 the best I think, mind you chapter 6 does have Coprolite…."

Twilight groan "What is it with you boys and poop? I never understood the fascination" He just shrugged "Name`s Dusty Wrenchington Miller, but most ponies call me Dusty" "Well I`m Twilight Sparkle"

"Nice to meet you!" he smiled.

12 YEARS LATER.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, was in Canterlot, under her reading tree, she`d hadn`t been here since the day before Nightmare Moon, she smiled and sat under the tree, Spike was off walking around the white it that he`d spent most of his life growing up in. The cheerful nature of Canterlot hadn`t changed at all.

Then a loud grunt got her attention, as somepony was pushing something large over the park, a trottish accent groan "Celestia sack! Dusty pick up the pace! Come on the new windmill won`t want to wait!" it was young and immature, an older voice groaned "It can wait, Jammy get off the box, it difficult enough without your jammy hide on it!"

Twilight looked over to where the kafuffle was going on. She found a small yellow pegasus with a bright purple mane annoying a large pony obscured by a large box, the only thing visible on the stallion? Was his bright blue mane. "Seriously you`re getting a little rusty Dusty" retorted the colt.

Twilight smiled slightly, as the dusty orange head of the earth pony stallion shot over the top of the create like box. Large welding googles stuck over his eyes, giving the colt on the box a glare with his brilliant blue eyes, the colt booped his nose.

The colt didn`t notice the large hoof, until it pushed him off the box, landing on the floor the colt growled at the older stallion, he smirked at the younger stallion before he began to move the box again.

Dusty was finally getting his own windmill, a family tradition, move to a town where the resident Miller has stopped working or er you know no longer in serves, so when good old uncle Hammer Smith Miller of Ponyville retired a few weeks ago, Dusty was the only Miller left to take up the Windmill.

But the only problem was he had to teach his younger brother Jammy Stain Miller how to run a windmill and also Mum and Dad just didn`t want Jammy sticky hooves in there house until he could work a mill, it wasn`t that they didn`t love their youngest just he was to Celestia damn annoying, so they would leave him to the only pony capable of looking after him, Dusty.

A large heave and the box moved forwards a good few feet, Dusty hated box, why didn`t he put a couple of wheels on the damn thing? A cough got his attention, a shadow was cast over him, a lavender alicorn was standing in front of him.

"Good morning Princess Twilight Sparkle" he said bowing, and then moved to the create, as Twilight asked "So what are you doing?"

"I thought princesses don`t help out the lonely naïve" he said pushing the box again, Twilight rolled her eyes "I thought that you weren`t the one being court up in titles" Dusty smiled slightly. "I having a rough day, not only have I got to move to a new town but I to take that with me" he said nodding over towards the yellow pegasus with a jam jar in his hooves.

Twilight gave an odd look "I thought he was over that?" Dusty grumbled "Yeah so did I" he continued to grumble, as Twilight spoke again "So where are you going anyway?"

"A quaint little town with a population mostly comprised of air head, according to Uncle Hammer" he said smiling "And his right you live there" he smirked as Twilight`s eyes twitched "It good to see you have changed during the past year Dusty" she stated through gritted teeth. Dusty just smiled. As he finally got the thing moving a far old pace.

"Well I`ll see you later, JAMMY COME ON WE BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!" he stated calling the small colt over and pushing the box away. Twilight sighed life in Ponyville would become a lot less peaceful, she hadn`t realized why Pinkie`s mannerisms minus the Pinkie sense seemed normal to her. She was Dusty cousin, but she never understood how, even though they explained it 5 times it just didn`t sink into her.

Then a Pinkie`s Birthday party happened, all of Pinkie`s family and friends turned up, and she didn`t think that Applejack could lose a shot contest like that, Dusty`s Uncle could really hold his liquor.

Spike ran to Twilight "Hey Twi, I just got a letter from Princess Celestia. She said to come to the castle right away" Twilight frowned and let Spike on her back and flew to the castle as a small dusty orange speck shrank in the distance.

Princess Celestia was worried. Not for Equestria not for Luna but for her most faithful student, Princess Twilight may be young but had so much knowledge she needed to have a student of her own, only problem was Cadance couldn`t have a student due to her new duties as a mother, and Luna had already taken on a personal protégé of her own, Celestia would soon be taking on a new student, so it was time to let Twilight in on the age old tradition.

Twilight entered the throne room with a worried look "Princess what the matter is something threating Equestria?" she asked almost panic, Celestia laughed "No, no Twilight, I called you hear to have a discussion about taking on a personal student" Twilight frowned "Isn`t that for a more experienced alicorn?"

Celestia shock her head "To become an alicorn you went through everything you need to teach other lessons in magic and about the world, now, you can choose anypony you want, the only condition for become a princess personal student, is simple, they must excel at something magical"

Twilight nodded, as she through long and hard, who should she teach, who can she teach?

The train station at Canterlot was quiet and peaceful, Dusty had missed his train so was waiting for the next one, he sat against his box. With Jammy on top of the box.

Both off them talking "So who was that earlier?"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, an old friend, how did you not recognise the fact she in the news about how she defeated Tirek last year" Jammy shrugged, Dusty shock his head "You`re unbelievable" he muttered.

The sound of a train approaching the station would spell the beginning of the end for a peaceful Ponyville, a whole lot of crazy was about to enter the town of 'air heads' and the Princess of Friendship skills of friendship would be tested to the extreme.


End file.
